Self Discovery
by BelleMoonBeam
Summary: AU - Maya Whitehall is just your average 18 year old. When she receives an antique mirror as a birthday gift who knew that it would lead her to her family and true love? Sadly there is heartbreak and betrayal and hardships just as much as there is love and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note : Hello everyone. Just want to say that I own nothing except any original characters and the plot. Read and Review

Do you believe in fate? I'm not talking about the concrete statues in Hercules but like accidentally bumping into a guy or coffees being swtiched. Accidental happenings that impact our lives forever, My father says that I think too much about the things that don't matter and my mother says tbat I am too flighty. I disagree with them however and I have the grades to prove that I am quite grounded. I grew up like any other little girl. I loved the color pink, I wanted to be a ballerina, and I believed in fairytales. Except I still believe in fairytales and I am working towards a dance scholarship to Julliard. I had begged and begged my father to allow me to join a dance class while other girls were playing dress up and having tea parties. At first he refused saying that I was too little to understand the classes so I spent endless days dressed in a tank top and a tutu dancing around my house. He finally relented and signed me up but I think it was more because he wanted the tutu washed and I refused to take it off. I imagine I must of looked angry in my early pictures but it wasn't anger in my little face but focus, I was determined to be the best little ballerina there was. Well the years passed and I am just a couple days away from being 18 years old. Now that my father is getting up there in age, he listens more to my ideas and thoughts instead of telling me they are the silly things of a child. He says that I remind him of a china doll.  
Pretty and fragile but stronger than I am given credit for. People have this idea that you must be one thing or the other. There is only black or white and there is no room for grey. I am a dancer but I am not completely girly. I have studied and taken many forms of dancing from ballet to street dance and ballroom to hip hop. I am a girl but I am fearless. I literally have no fear and will do things that others cringe at. I don't have the best relationships and I have few friends but I am completely loyal.

As a dancer I spend a lot of time at the dance studio and I love to dance around the room while I watch myself in the mirror. At almost 18, I am 5'4 and thin but healthy, I have really pale skin and my eyes are an indescribable color but they seem intense most days. My hair is long and thick and as black as the night. I was brought out of my thoughts when my best friend, Sophia Amaris, walked in. The two of us had been best friends since were 3 years old and in the same dance class. She was the exact opposite of me. She was tall with short blonde hair, brown eyes, and was as shy as I was fearless. We were inseparable and though this was our last year with the dance company, it was going to end epically. Every year the senior dancers, the ones that were graduating, would do a special exhibit, and there were 2 free form solo spots for the two best dancers of their year. The two of us had worked hard and spent long hours at the studio dancing until we were exhausted and it had paid off and it had paid off. Madame Giroux had given these two coveted spots to Sophia and I. We couldn't be more happier. You have complete control over your solo but you must include scenery and costume as well as your music choice. I was doing a two song performance. For the first performance I was using the soft notes of Enya's "Fairytale" to portray the young but hopeful princess. For the second part of my performance, as Enya faded into the faster beat of "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry I would be the forlorn but wistful lover. Most people wouldn't pair those together but I am not most people.

As the rest of my fellow dancers filed into the room they were buzzing with news. Apparently word had gotten out to Julliard about this years exhibition and they were sending scouts down here to recruit. I could only dream of that happening. I smiled at Sophia as she took her place next to me at the bar. We talked our way through the basic beginning work out exercises and then began dancing our way through our own routines. The room was filled with a variety of girls doing various dances as we practiced for the exhibition.

It had been a long day and I was glad to be home but I had to sigh in exasperation. My parents were determined to turn me into a socialite so they were throwing me a bash for my birthday and for the past few days people had been in and out delivering gifts and going over napkin colors. I decided to go up the back stairs so I could have a minute to myself before my mother came looking for me. My room was big enough to be an apartment and I loved it. The walls were white and my floors were a darker hardwood. The bed was an antique castiron I found at the flea market. There was a big soft bright blue comforter and several brightly colored pillows on the bed. Movie cases and half read books littered the floor. Posters of broadway shows and old hollywood lined the walls and in the middle of the floor was a shaggy multicolored rug. There was a giant soundsystem on one side of the room and in one corner there was supposed to be a desk but it was covered with college applications and pictures of me with sophia and our other friends. There was a new addition to the room though. I would have to find out who sent it and thank them because I absolutely love it. In the corner closest to my bed was an antique looking floor length mirror. The wood was rough in places and faded in others but the detailing was gorgeous. I had a feeling as though this mirror could have belonged in stories with magical mirrors and far away places. 


	2. Chapter 2

Self Discovery Chapter Two

Author's Note : Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of my first fanfiction. I am excited about this story because it has been on my mind for awhile now and I am finally able to put it into words. I am not Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, or part of the writing team so if you recognize something or someone it's not mine! It is also worth noting that aside from one or two later chapters, this story will be in Maya's point of view.

The senior exhibition went smoothly and I received an offer for a full ride at Julliard as did Sophia and we couldn't be happier. It was the day of my 18th birthday and I had taken the day off from school. We went to a year round school and today was the last day which meant that I wouldn't be missed. My party was tonight and the graduation ceremony was in two days. I laid there in bed staring at the ceiling. The night before my parents told me something at dinner that both shocked me and didn't surprise me. There was no newborn pictures of me, just pictures where I am no younger than a month old or so. They didn't know who my parents were and neither did anyone else. I had been found abandoned on the steps of an adoption agency when I was about 3 or 4 dqys old wrapped in a blanket with my name and birthday pinned on it. I didn't look like either one of them to be honest. They were both tall and blonde while I was short and dark haired. You could only blame so much on genetics. Lydia told me that they had always wanted a child but they had been unable to so they turned to adoption. My thoughts drifted off to the mirror in the corner. It had been there for nearly a week and it was beginning to freak me out, I had been seeing a man in my mirror though there was no one in my room. I didn't know what to make of it and I know that I should tell my parents but I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I knew that they would take it away and even though it freaked me out I still wanted it there. Sighing I kicked the comforter off and shuffled to the bathroom. One nice thing was that I had my own attached bathroom so I never had to leave the room while getting ready. As I let the hot water cascade down my back I began humming a pretty little tune. I never take long in the shower and it wasn't long before I was out. I get dressed in a pair of grey sweats and my favorite tank top declaring that coffee was to the rescue. I threw my hair up in a bun not really paying any attention to how I did it. My mother was waiting for me in the kitchen and she wordlessly handed me a cup of coffee with a ton of whipped cream and chocolate syrup drizzled everywhere. Sipping on the coffee I didn't see my father or his briefcase which meant he had already left for the day. I had little time to myself that day because she had the day planned out filled with hair and nail appointments and dress shopping It was tiring and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed but by the time we arrived at home it was time to get ready for the party. I took my time getting dressed not really wanting to go down to the party and pretend like I am enjoying myself. I had been running around the room here and there getting ready for the party and the entire time I kept seeing a man in my mirror. I had finally gotten as ready as I was ever going to be and I stood in front of the mirror. Looking at my reflection I had to admit that mother was right and the dress was pretty. As I was staring at my relfection the man appeared again and I couldn't look away. He was gorgeous and well built. He had dark hair and eyes that seemed to look into my soul. As though in a trance I reached out a finger. Trembling I reached for the glass and as soon as my fingertip touched the cool surface and all I can say is that I was sucked in as though it was a vaccuum.

I was struggling to understand what was happening when I was suddenly spit out and was thrown into someone. I was thrown out with such force that when I was thrown into the strange man we both fell to the floor, me on top of him. We just stared at each other. He looked shocked and I was mesmerized. I am still in shock when he kisses me out of the blue. It was like something out of a romance movie. I bump into a handsome man, we fall on to the ground together, and he kisses me. I did the only thing I could think of at that moment - I kneed him in the groin. Standing up I back into a corner as I look at him rolled into a ball. After what seemed an eternity, he gingerly stood up and looked at me.

"What was that for?" I was floored. How could he not know why I did what I did?

"Are you serious right now? You know me for all of two seconds and kiss me without even asking my name or questioning why I was hurled through your mirror! I do not care how handsome you think you are or if you are the king of this place you cannot go kissing women you just met! You're lucky that's all I did to you. I could have done more damage if I wanted to. I don't know where this place is or why that mirror threw me out here but I don't want to stay here. I want to go home." He just grinned at me which was even more infuriating.

" I don't know where you came from love but I bet it's far from here. You see you are on a ship in the middle of the ocean miles away from any shore. I don't think you're going anywhere right now." I had to resist the urge to strangle this gorgeous leather wearing man. How dare he try and flirt with me when he just met me. I counted to 10 before speaking again

"Let's get something straight Captain Leather Pants. I am not your love and I never will be. You may be extremely handsome but you are arrogant to think a woman is just going to let you kiss her after meeting her. I don't know who you think you are but I will be going home even if it takes years. In the meantime what do you suggest I do?"

"How rude of me love. I am Captain Hook and you could always stay here until we find a way home for you." I had to refrain from laughing. This man must have been on something if he thinks that he is captain hook. I didn't know what to do. I could tell from the gentle rocking that he was telling the truth about the ocean anyway. I had no idea where I even was and it seemed that I would have no choice but to trust this man however delusional he was.

"Very well uh Captain, it seems I really have no choice in the matter. I hope I am not imposing." The look on his face changed and I couldn't read it. He looked as though he was thinking.

"I am going above deck and for now I want you to stay in here, and make as little noise as possible. My crew isn't exactly at their best right now. I am going to have them clear the room next door out for you. Do you understand? Oh and we are going to have to find something different for you to wear. Although you look quite...delightful in whatever that is, it shows a little too much and I don't want the men bothering you." I was going to give him an earful but however he might be he seemed to be genuinely concerned for my safety from what he perceived as a threat. As I sat down on a chair waiting, I couldn't help but think that if anything...this would be a heck of an experience. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : Nothing has changed in terms of ownership. However it is worth noting that chapter 3 and chapter 4 are technically one chapter but it would have been super long so i kind of cut it half and made it two chapters. As always read and review!

I had been on the ship for nearly a week and aside from talking to the captain in the evenings, I had no interaction with any one. Although I do care about my appearance, I am not above wearing the same thing for a couple of days but after spending six days in the same dress I felt disgusting and I wanted to burn the darn thing. I knocked softly on the captains door. He told me that I was to enter his cabin anytime I wished but I had no desire to see what was underneath his clothing. Or at least that's what I was telling myself as he opened the door grinning at me. He had on no shirt but was otherwise dressed normally aside from not having his hook attached. After closing the door behind me, he just looked at me.

"What can I do for you love?" I have tried to get him to call me by my actual name but have since given up.

"I happened to overhear your crew and they said that it'll be another week at least before we reach a port. I don't mean to sound like a snob but I've been wearing this dress for six days and I would love something - anything - else to wear. Also do you intend to just have me hide in that room for who knows how long? I'm a peson not a piece of furniture captain. I need sunlight every now and then." He just gave me that infuriating grin before he answered me.

"I apologize princess, if you'll wait here I will see about getting you something to wear. Some of my clothes will have to do until we reach port. Once you are dressed we will go above deck and I will introduce you to the crew." Before I could say anything he left and I was alone in his room.

I was just sitting on what I assumed was his bed but he was taking quite awhile so I laid back. I was lost in my thoughts about the captain when the door opened. When I realized the footsteps were different than the captains, I had no time to react. I couldn't even scream because he had one hand clamped tightly over my mouth. He had ragged dirty hair and his beady eyes had a clear intention. He reeked of alcohol and his free hand was exlporing everywhere. I struggled trying to get away but it did no good. He was much stronger than me and I was terrified. Unless you count captain leather pants and his spontaneous kiss, I had never kissed a guy let alone do anything like that. I couldn't it help and I started to cry. I had resigned myself to this horrible fate when out of nowhere the guy flew across the room into a corner with a thud. Sitting up I saw the captain glaring at the man with a murderous look in his eye. He growled at the man

"Get out of my sight dog or so help me I will not be responsible for my actions. I'll deal with you later." The man got up scrambling out tripping over himself as he did. The captain looked at me and I could see guilt for some reason and fear. He sat down on the end of the bed and looked at me trying to find words. I couldn't help myself and I threw myself at him wrapping my arms around his necks. He must have sensed that I just needed someone there because he didn't say a word just wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer, I could sense that things were changing between the two of us. I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes. Sitting up a ragged blanket fell from my shoulders and I saw a pile of clothes at the end of the bed where he had been sitting.  
I picked up the pile of clothes and got up intending to go back over to my room. I nearly screamed when I opened the door and saw another member of his crew staring back at me.

"Shh milady I don't mean you any harm. The captain had to go above deck and he asked me to stand guard while you slept. He said that I was to bring you to him when you woke up." As he spoke I began to calm down. I smiled sheepishly

"Sorry and thank you. If you can just give me five minutes I will be ready."

He nodded "of course milady whenever you are ready." I went into my room and laid the clothing on the bed. He had given me a pair of maroon colored soft leather pants and a giant ivory tunic looking thing.  
The pants were long but when I tucked them into the pair of boots you couldn't really tell. I tightened the belt around my waist so the shirt wasn't so baggy. Taking my hair down out of the knotted mess it was in, I ran my fingers through it best I could before plaiting it. I opened the door and looked at the man,

"If you're ready milady I will take you to the captain." I followed him up a narrow staircase into the bright sunshine. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note : Nothing has changed in terms of ownership. As always...read...review...and enjoy!

I stood blinking in the sunlight gazing around me. I would have been in awe of the gorgeous view around me if I wasn''t distracted by the crowd on the opposite side of the plank. It didn't surprise me any that the captain was there with the man he threw into a corner. The man in question had a hood over his head and his hands appeared to be tied behind his back with thick rope. He was going to throw the man overboard and I didn't even hesitate in my action. I ran towards the plank and threw myself in between the man and the captain. I drew myself up to my full height, which wasn't much, and locked eyes with the captain...who looked kind of furioius but also curious.

"Stand aside princess this is the man that hurt you,"

"I know who it is but no I will not stand aside and I am not a princess my dear captain."

"You would let this scum live? We may be pirates love but I still expect my men to have a moral code and when they break that moral code they must be punished."

"I agree that something should be done but turning him into shark food isn't the best idea. Besides he may be of use to me. You can't always be around to save me dear captain. I need a guard and I choose him. I wish for him to be my personal assistant and he can swear his loyalty to me. This will give him the opportunity to see the errors of his way and the chance to become a different person." The captain and I just stared at each other for a few minutes before he sighed and rolled his eyes at me.

"You are going to be the death of me princess. Very well love you have a ;personal assistant." With that he turned around and left as did the remainder of the crew. I turned around and helped the man off the plank and took the cover off of his head and gasped. In the sunlight he didn't look much older than me. As I untied the ropes, I started a conversation with him.

"What's your name?"

"John milady."

"How old are you John?" By this time I had the rope untied and he turned around to look at me.

"I'm 22 milady. If I may why did you pardon me? Why didn't you let the captain throw me overboard?"

"Did you want to be shark food?" He looked at me with shame and shook his head. "Well then. Besides everyone deserves a second chance John. I believe there is more to you than that incident. It is up to you now...what becomes of you and what kind of person you are." I squared my shoulders and let out a deep sigh before making my way over to the captain who was silently staring out at the ocean.

"How could you let that man live princess? He hurt you and instead of anger you show him kindness. Why?" I stood next to him our arms touching as we stared out at the horizon.

"Because there are two kinds of people in this world captain. There are those who are exactly what they appear to be and then there are those that appear tough but have a kind soul but hide behind a tough exterior. " He turned to look at me and whispered

"What about me princess? What kind of person am I?"

"You are hiding behind a tough exterior captain. You pretend to be tough and hard hearted and though I would not want to be your enemy I do not fear you. Underneath that hard exterior is a kind soul, of that I am sure." He grew angry at this statement and took a step back.

"You do not know me princess. I have stolen and killed and slept my way through several ports. I have killed men who died pleading for their life. My only goal in life is revenge. I aim to kill a man in the worst way and I will take great pleasure in doing so. Do you still think me a kind soul." I gulped but stood my ground, moving towards him and taking his hand in mine, marveling at the way they fit perfectly together.

"Yes my dear captain I still believe you to be a kind soul underneath the leather and the hard heart. You seem to be the kind of person that takes physical action when you are hurt and betrayed." He had a certain look in his eyes and I knew in that instant that I would do anything in my power to save and to protect this man. He took his hand out of mine and cupped my chin. I knew that he would kiss me and I also knew that I would not stop him this time.

"Well then princess you are the only one to believe that there is good in me." With that he kissed me and I must admit I kissed him back. This kiss was different. It was soft and gentle but curious and hopeful. I drew back

"What was that for captain?"

"Killian." I was confused

"What?" He kissed me again.

"My name is Killian and that's for believing in me when you know nothing about me."

"I know your name is Killian and for now that is enough." 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note : Nothing has changed in ownership nor will it.

Since giving John a pardon, he had proven me right. He was quick to learn and it was obvious that he just needed a second chance in a positive environment but he wasn't the only thing that had changed.  
I was correct in thinking that things were changing between the two of us. He decided that I should learn the basics of sailing and sword fighting. I didn't care for the sailing but could take the wheel if I need to. However I was a natural at the sword fighting, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Although I wonder if he felt the sparks that I did when his arm was around my waist or shoulders. I could tell that he wasn't up yet so I got dressed and on a whim I snuck into his room. He wore no shirt and a blanket covered his bottom half. I was shocked that I was doing this but something about being around him made me feel bolder and more confident. I knelt carefully onto his bed and lowered my head until I was just inches away from his. Shocking myself I closed the space between us and kissed him...or that was my plan. I wasn't expecting him to be just laying there with his eyes closed and I certainly wasn't expecting him to grab my arm and flip me over so he was on top of me.

"Come on princess you should know better than to sneak up on a pirate."

"I was trying to surprise you besides you wouldn't hurt me."

"Well yes that is true. When you put it that way princess I guess it's your lucky day."

"How do you figure that my dear captain?" He just grinned at me closing the distance between our faces.

"Because it just so happens that this pirate might just like you." And with that he kissed me just as gentle and curious as ever. I don't know what I was doing letting myself fall for Killian. I just know that I couldn't tell him no...it was like he was a magnet pulling me closer and closer. I was drawn to him and knew that I would always be by his side. He got up and offered me his hand. Once I am standing up he playfully pushed me towards the door.

"Now get out of here so I can get dressed and we'll go ashore as soon as it's docked."

I spun in circles relishing the feeling of solid ground under my feet and there was a cool breeze that smelled of rain. There were no clouds in sight but I imagine there will be plenty by morning. We had already stopped at the local street market where he purchased a pallet and bedding. After arranging for it to be sent to the ship and set up in my quarters, we continued walking through the streets There were stares following us and I know why. I am a lady dressed like a man and a pirate at that. I didn't care though and we stopped outside of a tailor''s. He turned and looked at me.

"Alright princess it's time we get you a new wardrobe. And don't even think about refusing...if you feel you must I am sure we can find some way that you can repay me," With that he held out his hand and led me into the store. There was an elderly gentleman and two girls behind a counter of sorts. There were clothes of all sorts as well as a variety of fabrics around the walls and in the back a curtain blocked off a section from view. The gentleman walked towards us with a smile on his face.

"Good day Sir and Milady. What can we do for you today?"

"My friend here needs a full wardrobe no expense spared. Dress her in the current fashion." Before I could protest I was dragged off by one of the girls and spent the next several hours learning what it is like to be a barbie doll. Dress after dress, tops and skirts were flung against me. Bolts of fabric flashed before me. After what seemed like forever, I was told to put on whichever outfit I wish and they would send the rest to the ship when the order was ready. One of the girls, Bridgette, made sure that the corset was tightened and that the boots were fastened the correct way. I hadn't seen more than a glimspe of Killian since we entered the shop and I was suddenly nervous as to what he would think of my outfit choiice. I had chosen a full skirt that was the color of pressed cranberriesan and a peasant like top that hung off my shoulders. Bridgette had even found a comb and using a basin untangled my hair and plaited it for me. I stepped out from behind the curtain and as turned around a smile lit up his face.

:"You are beautiful princess." I smiled at him.

"Thank you my dear captain but I can't breathe very well." He laughed and held his hand out to me. I took it and we walked out of the tailor's and back towards the main part of the village. We had been in there for awhile because the sun was starting to set.

"We will have supper at the tavern and then I will arrange for a room to be prepared for you. I thought you might enjoy a bath. I will also have one of the girls keep an eye on you." I shook my head

"Thank you Killian but if you are to get me a room I ask that you stay with me please, I do not want to be alone in this strange place."

"As you wish princess." We entered the tavern and I wasn't surprised that most of the crew was in there. There was a fellow in the corner playing a lively tune and from the looks of it most everyone was drunk or on their way there. Killian led me over to a small unoccupied table in the corner. He ordered for the both of us and I was grateful but curious. I had taken over the cooking on the ship and John helped me most days. The food was better and it was more edible. The lady came back and laid down two identical plates with beer filled mugs in front of us and left just as quickly. I am assuming it was a chicken leg on the plate, along with potatoes. He had been trying to get me to drink but I refused so far.

"Kilian I am 18 surely there must be something different." He took a sip from his mug and looked at me.

"You're in a different realm wearing a corset eating dinner with a pirate. I should think that in the grand scheme of things a glass of alcohol here and there will matter princess." I thought about his words and realized he had a valid point so I stared him straight in the eye and took a long drink. I spluttered at the strength of it but it didn't taste horrible. We had an enjoyable conversation while eating dinner.  
Afterwards we sat there sipping our drinks and listening to the man in the corner. Killian stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Would you do the honor of dancing with me." I could tell the alcohol was starting to get to me because when I stood up I felt dizzy but almost giddy.

"It would be my pleasure my dear captain." We danced the night away and things changed even more. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aurhtor's Note : There is no changes in terms of ownership nor will there ever be.

The days were turning into weeks and the weeks into months. My anxiety to return home to my world dimmed with the passing of time until one day I awoke and realized that I had no desire to return. I was falling for Killian more and more and I was content to stay near him as long as he allows me to. I stood in his quarters looking into the mirror and I was beginning to doubt this...outfit. I had gotten it at the tailor's along with the other clothing he had bought. The girl at the shop claimed it was the latest style for a bathing suit. It was strapless and flared into a skirt below my knees and it was a strange pink color but I loved it. I fastened a cloak around my shoulders and went above deck in search of Killian. The weather was gorgeous and according to John there were no sharks or dangerous things in the surrounding water so I was determined to show Killian a little bit of fun. I found him on the uppermost deck at the wheel with Smee.

"Hello my dear captain, I was wondering can Smee sail the ship?" He looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"Why are you wearing a cape in this weather? And yes he can sail the ship...why?" I just smiled and walked over to the railing.

"Oh no reason," I looked behind me as I said this and unfastened the cape letting it fall to the ground. I climbed up on the railing and balanced myself before looking back again.

"Do you trust me dear captain?" Before he cou;ld answer me I lifted my arms above me and dived headfirst into the water, laughing as the cold water slid over me. Pushing towards the surface I looked up at the ship and wasn't suprised to see Killian staring down at me.

"Are you insane? You could have been killed." Laughing I shook my head.

"Not a chance now come on and join me. The water is amazing."

"I can't princess. I have a ship to sail, I am the captain after all."

"You just said that Smee was capable to sail the ship. So come on and join me because you dear captain are allowed to play hookie."

He looked at me like I was nuts but it looked as though he was taking off his boots. He was probably cursing at me the whole time as he copied me and dived headfirst into the water. He spluttered as he broke the surface and joined me. He shook his head and laughing he kissed me.

"You are absolutely insane Maya Whitehall and you are going to be the death of me." He tried to kiss me again but when he was an inch away from my mouth I splashed him in the face and dived underneath the water and swam so I was behind him. For once I was kind of able to surprise him. I climbed on his back but before I could wrap my legs around his waist he threw me backwards. This started a full out splash war for the rest of the afternoon as we swam lazily behind the ship.

I don't think that either one of us was ready to reboard the ship just yet so we were just lazily floating and talking while we were watching the sun set. I had my back towards him and I could feel the water gently move against me as he swam up behind me and wrapped his arm around me. I knew I should say something or move but it felt right and I didn't have the heart or energy to do anything. A light breeze came up out of nowhere and I involuntarily shuddered.

"You're cold. Come on let's go back up." I shook my head.

"Not yet just a couple more minutes. Let's watch the sun fully set, That's what we did...we just stayed in the same spot watching as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. We made our way to the base of the ship and a rope was waiting. We made it up to the deck in no time at all. John had taken the liberty of fetching towels for the two of us, and I was grateful. After toweling off I quickly put the cape back on. Most of the men were already below deck in the bunk rooms. There were one or two men at the far end of the ship. I turned around and found Killian grinning at me. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"What's that smile for?" He walked closer to me.

"Today was one of the best days I have had in a long time princess. Now I would wager that you're near freezing so why don't we change and afterwards we'll share a drink in my quarters, if you wish."  
I thought about it and nodded.

"I had a very lovely time today Killian. And that sounds okay." I must have sounded doubtful because he questioned me on it.

"In the world that I came from you had to be 21 to purchase alcohol and I was just barely 18 when I left." With that we both went below deck to our perspective quarters to change into warmer clothing.  
It didn't take long to change out of my wet suit into a long sleeved silky cotton dressing gown. I was sitting on the bed next to Killian with a shot glass filled with...something strongly of molassess and vanilla with a hint of something I couldn't place. I wrinkled my nose at it and looked up at Killian. The captain was trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Go on princess just tip it back and drink it in one go. It's better that way. Oh and it might burn but it will warm you up." I wasn't sure about the whole burning part but I trusted the man sitting in front of me. I looked down at the glass in my hand and did exactly as he suggested. It was smooth as it slid down my throat and though it did burn slightly it was nothing bad. I sputtered at the strength of it but I managed to drink the whole thing in one go.

"Well it's not as bad as I thought it was." He poured me another and we drank it down together and then he looked at me.

"Why did you that today? It really could have killed you."

"I grew up near the ocean and spent a lot of summers on boats as big as this doing this same thing. So I knew it was no risk to me. I just thought you could use a fun day to remind you that there is more to life than sailing this ship from port to port and stealing treasures. You are allowed to have fun and enjoy yourself every once in awhile. I am sorry though if I scared you. That wasn't my intention. He was silent for a minute before responding.

"When you dived off the side of the ship, I was terrified for you and I couldn't really understand it. You are so unlike anyone that I have ever met and I love it. I thought about it all day while we were swimming and I realized something but first let me tell you a story. You may not like me after this and if you want to leave I understand believe me but you deserve to know the whole story." By this time he had joined me at the head of the bed area. Both of our backs were against the wall and as he began telling me about himself I laid my head on his shoulder.

" 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note : Still no changes in ownership

After he told me his story we sat there in silence for a couple minutes. I could tell he was nervous telling me everyting although I don't know why. I can only assume he thought that I would want to leave and never see him again. If that's true then he is wrong. In fact my respect and love for him soared far more than I ever thought possible. He may be a pirate but he opened himself to me and that took more courage than robbing someone. I sat up in the bed and turned around so I was facing him. He looked almost sad in that instant. I took his chin in my hand so he had to look at me.

"We all have a story and we have secrets. Some are worse than others but none of that matters right now. I want to know why though. Why did you tell me all of this? For all you know I could leave the first chance I get." He just looked away and nearly whispered a confession that made my heart glad.

"I told you everything tonight because I can only hope you'll stay even if you have the opportunity to return home. I don't how or why you fell through that mirror Maya and perhaps we'll never know but I thank the stars above that you did. When Milah died I swore I would never let anyone get close to me again. I swore that I would never love again. I flirt and sleep my way from port to port but when you kicked me because I dared kiss you after I met you, that did something to me. It made wonder what kind of woman you were and it made me think that anything is possible. I know nothing about us is normal or conventional but I can only ask that you'll consider staying with me. Girlfriend seems to mundane for us but would you even consider being in a relationship with a pirate?" My hands dropped to my lap in shock but I grabbed his hand as I spoke looking him directly in the eyes as I did so.

"I know it took alot for you to tell me everything and I also know that no matter what happens I am never leaving your side. I know it sounds crazy I mean I've only been here a few months but I am so glad I fell through that mirror. I don't know how I fell through that mirror and I may never get the chance to go back but this place feels like home more than that other place ever did."

He just looked at me and in that instant I knew that I was his forever. It's amazing and weird but as we stared at each other it was like our souls connected. We couldn't look away from each other and as though I was a magnet I moved so I was straddling him. Quietly I spoke as though anything louder than a whisper would take away the magic of the moment,

"I love you Killian Jones and I'm not going anywhere." Before I could blink he was kissing me with the same gentleness but there was a hint of hidden passion just waiting to be released. I had no clue what I was doing or why I did it but I traced his bottom lip with my tongue. He drew back and looked at me. In his eyes were a question and I knew what was going to happen that night and I was ready. I bit my lip and nodded at him. That was the only encouragement he needed and as he kissed me we both turned over. As we laid there the last conscious thought I had was that he was going to be the death of me.

I woke up with a splitting headache and I laid there for a minute to get my bearings. I could tell that I was in his quarters and memories flooded through my mind and I smiled to myself. He was on his side with his arm draped around my waist. I lay there content but feeling strange. I had my first drink of alcohol and had sex for the first time all in one night. He lifted his arm off my waist so I turned around and faced him just to see him staring straight back at me. His eyes are the first thing you see and they are mesmerizing.

"Good morning my dear captain."

"Good morning to you princess. How-how are you feeling this morning?"

"The only thing I regret last night is the alcohol if that's what you're asking. It tasted fine last night but this morning I hsve a headache like I've never had one before."

"We'll get your some strong black coffee and that should go away."

"So now what Killian?"

"Now? Now we are going to get dressed and get you that coffee. Then we will go above deck and see what the crew is up to."

I blinked in the sunlight as we went above deck. Shouts were heard and when we looked around coins were changing hands at an alarming rate. Killian looked as confused as I was so I called John over to me.

"Good morning milady. What can I do for milady?"

"Good morning John. I just wish to know what's going on?" He looked sheepish but answered me not looking at Killian

"Well milady the men have been placing bets on you and the captain uh getting together. Thomas and Bones they heard noise coming from the captains quarters so the men are settling up." With that he left and I looked next to me. Killian looked shocked but then laughed.

"I wonder who won?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note : Nothing has changed in terms of ownership

I looked around me and grinned. I might be in a strange new realm and I may never go home but I am still just as messy and disorganized. However in my defense I was rearranging my quarters hence the utter chaos. John was helping me although he had been acting strange the entire time. I imagine he thought I was crazy, and maybe I was. Since Killian and I had um spent the night together I never left his bed so to speak. I only used these quarters to read and here I am rearranging everything! I was doing the redecorating, so to speak, out of boredom. Killian was dealing with the crew who had been troublesome the last couple days so I was left on my own. I picked up one of the crates and stacked it in the corner. When I stood up and turned around I came face to face with John.

"Um hi John. I need you to move. "

"Come on milady. Surely you can feel the connection between us?"

"John I saved your life that's it." I tried to move past him to get to the door but he blocked my way. I am starting to think that I should have let Killian deal with him. Out of no where he kissed me hard and I smacked him hard across the face leaving an angry red print in my wake. I spoke quietly but angrily

"John how dare you do this? You tried to rape me and I spared your life. You repay me like this? I need you to leave immeadiately and return to your normal duties. I will be speaking with the captain about this you can be assured." He had the sense to walk out of the room like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. I spent the rest of the day in the galley and thought no more of what happened. However as I passed my quarters, the door was open and Kilian was inside...putting my things into crates. I suppose he sensed that i was behind him because he turned around but didn't really look at me.

"We reach a port tomorrow. You will stay there and you can take your lover with you. Until then stay in here I don'r wish to see you." With that he left and i sat on the bed. I had a feeling what this was about. He must have come looking for me earlier and seen John kiss me but not what happened after. I knew that I should have just let things be for right now but I had to set things right. I couldn't let him continue thinking that I was no better than a tavern maiden. I grabbed his shoulder which was no easy feat for me he towers nearly a foot over me.

"Killian wait. It isn't what you think. He kissed me and I - " He whirled around and I nearly shrank back but I took a breath and stood my ground. I had never seen him this angry. I could see anger and hurt and a hint of jealousy. It was obvious that he had been hurt too many times before and I had to tread to carefully otherwise I would lose him forever.

" No there is no waiting. I trusted you and I told you everything. I told you about my father and Liam, I even told you about Milah. How could I have been so stupid to think that I could ever be loved again?"

"Killian please think about this. Why on earth would I even be attracted to the man who tried to rape me? Why would I even want to kiss him? I gave him a pardon that is true because I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. He proved that theory wrong Killian." He looked at me and I could tell he was thinking but he didn't look any less angry.

"Why would you love me? Before Milah I would sleep with any woman that even looked at me. I am a pirate and a theif. I am a liar at times and I have done things that you have never even thought about princess. I am no worse than that scum of a man. So tell me how you could ever love a man like that?" I went to put a hand on his arm but he moved backwards.

"I love you because the second I saw you I felt a connection like nothing I ever thought could exist. I love you because since I have come here to this land you have been nothing but a gentleman with me. You made sure that I had everything I needed and that I was comfortable. I love you because underneath that tough exterior is a man with a big heart and someone that is willing to go to extreme distances for the ones he loves." I could see his eyes harden and I knew that I was losing him.

"How csn I believe you after what I saw." He turned and went above deck leaving me in the darkened hall. I went to my quarters and sat on the bed just thinking about how I was going to convince him that I was sincere in my affections.

The next day dawned bright and too early for my liking, I don't believe that I even slept during the night. I was just trying to think of a way or something to say but I am no closer now than I was 10 hours ago. I suppose I will just have to go with it and hope for the best. I got in one of the crates and got out a long sleeved cotton day dress. There had been a chill for days and Bones in the galley said that meant a storm was brewing. As I went above deck I could see that the clouds were slowly growing in number at any rate. I looked around and found Killian staring at me. He didn't look angry anymore just hurt. I walked over to where he stood not saying a word.

" Very well your things will be taken to shore and don't forget to take your lover with you." He turned to leave but I grabbed his sleeve and drug him with me. It wasn't easy but I think it shocked him enough that he just sort of went along with me for a few steps before he jerked himself out of my grip. I turned around to face him.

"Are you trying to insult me princess? I told you to get your lover and get off my ship."

"That is exactly what I am doing my dear captain. I know what you are thinking and I hate to break it to you Killian but your thinking is wrong. If you had stayed two minutes more you would have seen me slap him across the face and dismiss him. If you had asked any of your crew about the man they would have told you that bones was instructed to teach him a little lesson. I don't believe his food was as good as the rest of ours. Oh don't give me that look Killian Jones. I may be young and naive about some things but I am no fool. He crossed a forbidden line once more and was dealt with accordingly. I have always loved you Killian and I always will regardless of what you may think." Without looking behind him he spoke to Smee.

"Is this true Smee?"

"Aye capt'n I believe that Bones put some sort of pest control in John's plate." Killian just looked at me.

"You told Bones to give John rat poison?"

"Yes indeed captain once a rat always a rat and what better way to deal with one? I mean after all he went after the captain's girl and that has got to be illegal." He walked up to me and growled softly in my ear before speaking.

"I can't stay mad at you princess. I apologize for my actions and words milady. I should have known better than to assume. Can you forgive me?" I just laughed

"I already have you silly man."

"Well thank you but was rat poison really necessary? "

"Of course my dear captain. I rold you he went after the captain's girl and more than once at that."

With that he kissed me like he never had before and all around me I could hear the crew cheering for in that moment I became the lady of the ship or simply...milady. 


End file.
